The stupidly fun adventures of the Argo 2 crew
by Apex19
Summary: Just a bunch of little stories about Percy, Annabeth, and the rest of the crew. Usually funny little stories based after BoO, All the chapters fallow a vague timeline. I'll say if there are spoilers. P.S I ship Percy and Annabeth to death.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so don't expect much. I've been told I'm a decent writer, but I'm not really sure. This is just a bunch of Percy Jackson fun little stories, based after BoO. Just a bunch of funny little things, some may be based off some headcannons. Have any question at all just comment or P.M me, and please if you don't like it just don't read it I'm not forcing you am I? If you have criticism not hate, be honest please.**

When Annabeth takes the Stoll's advice

In their relationship well at least after everything the fall, war, ect. Percy and Annabeth tried to have more fun and lighten up. This consisted of little cute dates, jokes, and outings with the Argo crew, but then there was the occasional prank from Percy. Annabeth was as stated too mature for pranks, but one day she wanted revenge. They started off innocent enough, hiding shoes, that full cup of water face down, little fun stuff. Now there is the lake literally swallowing her, her sword turning to flowers, and the exploding diet coke. She wanted revenge in a way only a true daughter of Athena could do. She devised a devise plan that involved Racheal, Hazel and her mist powers, and a bunch of campers.

She started her plan a while before talking to the people for help. She had to gather Information, so one day when she and Percy were hanging out.

She asked innocently, "Percy what would you do if you were a part of a new great prophecy?"

He thought and said, "I would freak out, and march to Olympus knock down the doors to the throne room and give the gods a piece of my mind."

She replied, "Would you now?" he nodded and they both went back to watching their movie. Annabeth was now starting to hatch her plan, good thing she didn't have to be too subtle she loved Percy, but he was an idiot.

First she went to the resident oracle Racheal Elizabeth Dare. It was the summer so she was around in her cave. Annabeth went over to the cave and sort of knocked on the side of the entrance, Racheal called her inside. Racheal's fiery red hair was currently in a messy bun as she worked away at a new art piece.

Annabeth said, "Racheal I need your help." She looked away from her painting.

She smiled and said, "What do you need help with?"

Annabeth replied, "Its Percy."

"What did that idiot do this time?"

"Oh nothing bad I just need you for a prank."

"Wow the always responsible, mature, non-childish Annabeth Chase wants to pull a prank on Seaweed Brain."

"Yes he's gone too far with his pranks now its payback time."

"The lake swallowing you was pretty funny, but what do you need?" I explained my plan that would surly trick the old Seaweed Brain.

Step 2 Talk to one daughter of Pluto. She found Hazel helping the younger campers with arts and crafts. She was walking from young kids to young kids who were all drawing sort of blueprints for weapons. She tapped of Hazel's shoulder and beckoned her to move to a more private talking area. She told the kids to get back to work and walked over with Annabeth.

Hazel asked," How is your day Annabeth."

Annabeth replied," I need your help in the misty arts."

Hazel rolled her eyes and said," They aren't misty arts, but what do you need?"

"Can your mist manipulate the mist enough to fool a demigod?"

"It depends on a lot of things like I could easily trick a young demigod, but an older veteran who knows all about the mist I couldn't."

"It's Seaweed Brain."

"I can, but it can't be too unbelievable." I began revealing my idea to Hazel. She was a bit hesitant since she was still all lady like from her upbringing in the 40s. She eventually agreed to help me on my crusade.

The last step was the easiest, Annabeth just talked to the Stoll brothers and they got a bunch of campers to help me out. They didn't even want money only the chance to video tape it. They were all getting in position; they only had one shot at this, because of the massive amount of mist needed to trick a veteran demigod. Annabeth went over to Poseidon Cabin, and knocked furiously on the door. A slightly drowsy Percy showed up at the door.

Percy asked," Whazzzzgoin on Wise Girl?"

Annabeth said," Its Racheal, She's giving a new prophesy." Percy panicked and grabbed riptide and ran out with Annabeth. A group of campers had gathered around Racheal, who was doubled over. Hazel gave Annabeth a thumbs up, and closed her eyes to focus. Racheal shift to be standing straight up her eyes green the eerie green mist coiling around her. Annabeth shook her head and all she saw was normal Racheal, Percy on the other hand was in complete shock.

Racheal said in the oracle's voice," The eldest son of Poseidon shall rise." She didn't get to finish for all the water in camp exploded. Percy was furious; Annabeth had a smile that threatened to split her face in two, revenge was sweet.

Percy after the water exploded yelled," FUCK THIS SHIT, I'M SO DONE WITH THIS FUCKING SHIT!" After that he stormed over to the stables and flew off with Blackjack. After he left everyone exploded into laughter, Hazel collapsed from exhaustion but managed a smile, Racheal was rolling around laughing, and the Stolls had already left to fallow Percy. Annabeth went over to Nico and they shadow traveled to Olympus.

When Annabeth and Nico showed up at the doors of Olympus Percy was storming up to the throne room. Annabeth and Nico caught up to Percy and stayed right behind him. He marched up to the throne room and threw the doors open. All the gods were there save Mr. D and Hades.

Poseidon said," Ah son how have you been?"

Percy was pissed and said," Why do you all have to fuck up some much shit!"

Poseidon said," Perseus what is the meaning of this?" All the gods were in shock of Percy's outburst.

Percy said," Why do the gods have to mess with mortal's shit, I'm serious why can't you just stop fucking with everyone's stuff. All I asked in life is to not have to worry about dyeing every second. I helped save Olympus twice already, so just stay in your palaces for the next hundred fucking years, eat your damn ambrosia, and don't fuck my shit up. Thank you." To say the gods were in shock would be an understatement, they were appalled. The gods' jaws all hit the floor when Percy's rant begun and they seemed to be glued to the floor now. Percy was taking deep breaths obviously trying to calm down.

Apollo the first to recover said," Percy we know you saved Olympus multiple times, but what brought this on?" It was pretty bad that Apollo was the first to talk you know god of prophecies.

Percy turned to Apollo and growled," YOU! You think it's funny to mess with my life huh? Well could stop fucking with the lives of me and my friends for at least a century?" Percy ended with the point of Riptide pointed at Apollo. Apollo had his hands up in surrender; Percy was scary when he wasn't trying, let's just say he was trying.

Zeus let loose a massive clap of thunder and bellowed," Perseus Jackson what is the meaning of this outburst? What have we done to mess with your life again?"

Percy replied," Your dumb ass new great prophecies, I've been part of not one not two, but now three great prophecies! Well I'm done you can deal with your own shit for once in your godsdamn lives!" Annabeth, Nico, and the Stoll brothers were all hysterically laughing; Connor had gotten it all on video also. Annabeth's plan worked perfectly, and the results were better than she expected.

Zeus said," Perseus I should vaporize you for what you said, and what is this new great prophecies I heard no news of a new prophecies?"

Apollo interjected," I have not seen any new prophecies given by Racheal, Percy we don't know what you're talking about."

Percy still livid said," Yes she gave a new prophecy that stupid, the eldest son of Poseidon shall rise."

Apollo asked," Did you hear the rest of it?"

Percy paused and said," No I left before I heard. What's going on?"

Athena said calmly," I think this has something to do with my daughter." At that she teleported Annabeth, Nico, Connor, and Travis into the middle of the throne room, they had been hiding behind the massive doors watching. Annabeth blush furiously and looked around extremely nervously, like a deranged owl.

Athena said," So Annabeth do you have anything to say for yourself." Percy glared at Annabeth waiting for an answer, so did all the gods.

She laughed nervously and said," Well really it's a funny story, I may or may not have gotten Hazel to use the mist to trick person to think Racheal was giving a prophecy."

Athena asked," How did Hazel manage to trick a veteran demigod, one of the greatest of the age?"

Annabeth nervously said," Well its good you're finally taking a liking to Percy, but it wasn't too farfetched and Percy isn't the sharpest." You could hear Percy yell hey from by Apollo.

Aphrodite asked," was this pay back for all those pranks?" Annabeth nodded hesitantly, and Aphrodite smirked.

Artemis said," Well now we have that all cleared up." Percy walked up to Annabeth and looked disappointed, but then cracked his signature grin.

Percy turned to his father and said," I'm sorry for my behavior father I was uh extremely mad."

Ares said," he what about the rest of us?"

Percy replied," Nah you deserved it." Poseidon laughed and said his son could leave.

As they walked out Percy said to Annabeth," You got me good Wise girl."

Annabeth smirked and said," You're not the only one who's good at pranks." Percy laughed and put his arm around Annabeth as they walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well the first chapter got pretty good reviews and I thank you guys for that. Sorry guys I was experimenting with the 3****rd**** person, I didn't like it so I'm doing 1****st**** unless is say otherwise. Well second chapter and blah blah blah, and forgot to say this last time but Rick R owns PJ and everything.**

Leo's ultimate, super, mega, uber, Christmas party

Leo's POV

Everything was ready. Percy and I had worked on putting up decorations in Percy's cabin for the Christmas party. We weren't having many people over, just the seven, Reyna, and Racheal. Nico got dragged off somewhere with Will, I heard something about caroling. I would pay anything to see Nico singing. Any way, we had tinsel, lights, music, food, EGG NOG, and a big Christmas tree. Against Percy's will, we got a normal green one, because Annabeth wasn't having a blue Christmas tree. They had compromised: all the decorations were a different variation of blue on the tree. The party was about to start. Everything was set. I set up a huge stereo system with a Christmas playlist, the food was set- who knew Annabeth was such a good cook?-and I even talked to the Stoll brothers and got a flat screen with movies and a Wii for Smash Bros. This was going to be fun.

Everyone was slowly trickling into the Cabin. Hazel and Frank were first. Hazel had a huge grin, I guess from her and Frank wearing matching sweaters. Reyna came in next with Racheal they gave Percy and I a soft hello and went to talk with Hazel and Frank, Annabeth came in walked over to Percy, and finally Piper and Jason came in pretty late.

Annabeth said," Hey Pipes where were you two?"

Piper blushed and said," None of your business." Annabeth laughed.

Jason said to Percy and I," Great job guys this place looks great, where did you get all this?"

I replied," I have connections."

Jason laughed and said," Everyone's here come on guys." The party was going great; the music was great, even Percy got Annabeth to dance with him. Reyna was talking with Piper, surprisingly they started getting along a lot better.

Percy's POV

The work was tiring, but it was all worth it. Leo's Stereo was great, and the music was perfect. When I good song came on I walked over to certain blond girl.

I said," Hey Wise girl."

She turned away from the flat screen which had some Christmas movie on and said," Hey Percy, you and Leo did a great job decorating."

I replied," Thanks, so want to dance?"

Annabeth just looked at me with the "you're such a child" look, she replied with a huff," Fine, Seaweed Brain, but only because of the prank." I laughed and grabbed her hand and walked over to a more open part of the Cabin. We slowly just danced, nothing ballroom fancy, but just a slow nice dance. It mostly likely looked terrible, Camp Half-Blood didn't offer a dance class. After a few minutes of dancing surprisingly Jason and Piper joined us. They looked elegant, well at least Piper, she was trying to lead Jason it seemed, but fly boy couldn't dance. Hazel and Frank looked cute as they danced the size difference was pretty comical, but they seemed to at least semi know what they were doing.

I looked over at Leo who seemed to be asking Reyna to dance, seeing as he could as Racheal. It was pretty funny when Reyna had a disgusted look on her face as she slugged Leo in the arm. (Author's note. I do not under any circumstances ship Leo and Reyna thank you.) We all stopped when Jason tripped over his own feet and face planted.

I walked over to Piper and Jason, Jason was rubbing his forehead and asked," Piper I never knew you could dance?"

Jason said," Yeah I never knew that."

Piper rolled her eyes and said," When I was younger my father and I had to do a dance for some big party, so I went to dancing lessons." I nodded and walked over to Leo who was rubbing his arm from Reyna's punch.

I said," Nice try bro."

He replied," It's not like I asked her out just a dance."

I chuckled and said," You should have asked Racheal, she would have most likely said yes." (Author's note NO. 2. In no way in hell ship Leo and Racheal, thank you.)

He said," Yes ask the maiden forever oracle, how about no. I would be lucky if Apollo didn't kill me."

I said," Nah, I scared Apollo pretty bad, so probably not."

Leo said," I'd rather not take my chances. Oh and," Leo screamed," IT'S EGG NOG TIME." I never knew Leo loved egg nog that much. Any way Leo walked around and shoved a cup of egg nog in to everyone's hands.

He then made an announcement," This is Leo Valdez your Supreme Commander; once you finish the egg nog I have a little surprise for everyone over at bunker 9." We all finished the egg nog and as promised Leo lead us all out of the Cabin and into the woods towards bunker 9. As we walked Leo was out in front smiling like a mad man.

I asked," Leo what exactly is this surprise you have for us?"

He laughed and replied," You will learn soon enough." I sighed and gave up trying to find out what the surprise was. We were nearing the Bunker and Leo was getting more and more excited, when we reached the entrance Leo was practically bouncing.

Leo said," Ok prepare for awesomeness." With that he threw open the door and what we saw was breath taking. Leo had turned Bunker 9 into a snow covered wonderland. My jaw hit the floor and so did everyone else's. Leo looked proud as ever. The girls ventured farther into the snow filled bunker, all the guys just stood next to Leo.

Jason said," Leo this is incredible how did you do this?"

Leo pointed toward the ceiling where two massive black machines pumped out snow. Leo said," it was nothing Jason, now Frank while the girls are distracted turn into a giant eagle and make us a fort please." Frank complied and we had a huge fort.

Leo turned to me and asked," Make us some snowballs my good friend." I did as I was told, and as I made snowballs with my powers Leo used his fire to turn the front of our fort into an icy shield. Leo then whispered something to Jason and then he took flight.

Leo screamed," FOR NARNIA." And then threw a snowball, and it nailed Annabeth right in the back. She looked back at me, Leo, and Frank, then they were attacked from above by Jason. They scattered looking for cover. Jason landed next to us and we began throwing snowballs.

Piper screamed," This isn't fair."

Jason yelled back," All's fair in love and war sweetie."

Annabeth shouted," Valdez I will end you for that cheap shot."

Leo screamed back." I was aiming for Racheal."

Racheal yelled," HEY." Our snowy skirmish was very lopsided; though the girls made a small fort the ambush crippled them. After a while we all called it off and laughed while hanging out in the snow.

I walked over to Annabeth who was sitting in the snow and said," This was a great Christmas party."

She said," Yes it was so fun, the snow is amazing." This was probably my favorite Christmas party ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I've been updating daily, but I apologize that it will not last. The only reason I could was, because of the approaching Christmas holiday school has been light. Again I apologize because I most likely won't be able to update daily. Rick R owns Percy Jackson.**

It's time to settle this.

Annabeth's POV

I was walking through camp with Piper, Percy and Jason went to do whatever it is boys do. We were walking and talking, Piper was probably my best friend since Thalia wasn't around as much.

I asked Piper," Where did those boys run off too?" They just ran off out of the blue after whispering something to each other.

Piper said," No I have no idea where they went, what do you think they are doing?"

I said," I would bet they went off with Frank and Leo to do something." She nodded and continued walking. Piper looked tired and stressed out for some reason that was weird, they weren't any dooms days looming around the corner like usual.

I asked," Piper what's the matter, you look worried." She just looked around and then back to me.

She said," Well its Jason."

I said," What did he do this time?"

Piper said nervously," No, it's just that I don't know what people think of us." I was confused, she had no reason to be like this.

I said," Why in hades do you think that?"

"Well even though he's pretty Greek, he is still Roman." I blinked a few times and paused, and started laughing hysterically.

Piper huffed and said," Stop laughing Annabeth, it was a serious question." It took me a while to calm down and stop laughing.

I said," Who gives a crap the Jason is Roman; he's a heck of a lot more Greek. He's a hero of Olympus, and you two are adorable together." Piper seemed to think for a second.

She said," Your right I'm being stupid I was just over think."

I replied," I'm the daughter of Athena I'm supposed to over think things." Piper nodded and smiled and kept walking. We were about a hundred yards from the arena a huge bolt of lightning struck right in the middle. Piper and I looked at each other and sprinted towards the arena. When we got there let's say we were pissed off. Jason and Percy were currently in a contest to see who could kill the most training dummies. They were using a machine Leo and Hephaestus cabin built, it was a machine that moved an indefinite amount of train dummies towards a circle where someone would stand. As they cut down dummies Percy used water and Jason struck some with lightning.

You could hear both Percy and Jason yelling," five hundred and seventy two." They were yelling out the number of dummies they put down as they slashed and spun through them.

Piper said," I'll be right back Annabeth." At that Piper stormed off looking really pissed off. I thought Percy and Jason put their stupid, childish, annoying, petty rivalry behind them, they were both still sore probably from Kansas. Boys why do they have to try to be the best at everything, I sighed and walked over to both of the idiots.

I yelled," Percy Jason what in hades do you think you are doing?" Percy and Jason didn't miss a beat, though I saw Percy take a peek in my direction.

Percy yelled back to me," Hey Wise girl, how's it going?"

I screamed at him," How's it going? I'll ask again what in the hades do you think you're doing."

Jason said," We are just having a little friendly completion." I huffed loudly.

I said," If it's so friendly why would you use that huge lightning bolt?"

Jason said," I have powers for a reason I intend to use them."

I was getting annoyed, I yelled," You two are both infuriating, stop with your little petty rivalry."

Percy said," Come on Wise girl just let us finish." At that moment Piper came storming into the Arena with a weird black object. She walked over towards the two adjacent circles. A dummy was going towards both Jason and Percy, Piper brought the object to her shoulder and the object let lose two massive BOOMs. Both the dummies exploded, I heard the distinct pump of a shotgun. Piper had in her hands the Mossberg 500 shotgun. She had a look of murder on her face, she especially didn't like Jason and Percy's little contests. Jason and Percy on the other hand were both on their butts with terrified and shocked looks on their faces.

Piper said surprisingly calmly," That it enough boys ok."

Jason recovered from the fright and said," Piper were in hades did you get that shotgun?"

Piper simply replied," Annabeth showed me it when we were in the armory when I first got to camp."

Percy looked at me and asked," We have shotguns?" I nodded.

Piper said," Can you please stop doing these stupid little contest, I'll give you points for not using real monsters this time boys. None the less you guys have to stop these; you are both extremely powerful and ON THE SAME TEAM. If you must at least do things normal boys would do."

Jason said," Were not exactly normal boys Pipes, but what would you count as normal things?" Piper shook her head in a very disapproving way, as if she were reprimanding children. She very well should be.

I said," Normal things wouldn't be kill monsters or dummies and using water powers and lightning powers to get one ups on each other. Play video games, cards, anything that doesn't involve demi-godish things."

Percy looked confused and said," Cards really, but video games."

Jason said," Video games." They looked at each other and ran out of the arena fast as well lightning (author's note. I love shitty puns.)

I looked at Piper and asked," They don't have access to video games, do they?"

Piper calmly said," Remember the Christmas party? Connor and Travis exchanged a flat screen and video games so Percy wouldn't kill them for that video." I scowled and thought they'll be at it all night (no joke intended) we have to stop them.

I said," Let's get a guy to help us, they obviously aren't listening to us." Piper nodded and we walked out of the arena and over to Hephaestus Cabin. We walked in and instantly the smell of smoke and gasoline invaded my nose. I saw Nyssa standing over by a workbench, I walked up to her.

I asked," Where's Leo?" She pointed over farther into the cabin towards the son of Hephaestus in question. I nodded to her and walked farther in to Leo.

When I got over to him I said," Leo Piper and I need your help."

He replied," What can I do for you two?"

Piper said," We need you to help us stop Percy and Jason, they are having their little contests again." Leo smiled he knew about these contest, they could get pretty funny at times.

I said," We need you to talk to them, they won't listen to us." Leo's smile turned into a frown.

He said," You guys want me to get in between to two most powerful demi-gods of the age. Little Mr. runty demi-god, girlies I'm no son of Ares I'm Leo Valdez they're Percy and Jason. I'm not promising anything." We both nodded and led Leo out of the Cabin. We all walked over to Percy's cabin and heard Percy and Jason's yells from within. We walked in and Percy and Jason were playing NFL Percy was the Giants and Jason was the Titans.

Percy said," Hey guys how's it going?"

Jason said," See girls were doing normal things now happy." Piper and I gestured to Leo to stop them.

Leo said nervously," Ok guys why don't you guys give it a rest, you're both going insane about this." Both Jason and Percy glared at him, and went back to the game. The game went on and the tie continued.

Leo said," Fine I got it the solution to your little problem." With that Leo pulled out of his tool belt the holy grail of games. Super Smash Bros brawl the ultimate way to end a dispute.

He said," 1 match 5 stock no questions asked ok." Both of them nodded, and they fired up the game. Percy was snake and Jason was pit. The match started and the final contest was under way.

I thought I can't believe we are doing this, after their match the boys decided to get me and Piper to play. We all started and the game was actually fun, me and Piper may have to do a one on one. What have we done.

**Sorry guys this isn't my best chapter. I most likely won't be able to keep up with the daily posting, but I will try. Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well that last chapter in my opinion sucked and I'm sorry. I didn't keep the daily streak either, so sorry about that. This story has a timeline, but is quiet vague sometimes just saying. I'm mentioning this because an upcoming chapter may not make sense considering I just had a Christmas chapter, and this chapter takes place after Christmas just saying. I'm thinking about starting a new fanfiction a sort of successor to a short fanfiction called the silver lining by CakeLegends. I also apologize how long I took getting this chapter up. Rick R owns Percy Jackson and everything. **

Code BNK3R

Percy's POV

I had a very long day, the hunters had visited and they all wanted to spar with me. I beat them all barely and Thalia almost killed me multiple times. I taught classes and had a date with Annabeth. I had a great, but extremely long tiring day. It was funny, because Annabeth got into an argument with one hunter when the hunter saw us on the date, and said some things. For those who don't know you should never get into an argument with a child of Athena, like you should never get into a water fight with a son of Poseidon. It ended with a satisfied Annabeth and a pretty ticked off hunter. Anyway I had just walked into my cabin and collapsed on my bed. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

What felt like five seconds later I woke up to hear shouts outside? They were getting closer and then just died off, and then I heard quick small footsteps toward my cabin. Whatever the thing was it was running toward me. I prepared myself for something to burst through the door. I heard an extremely fast, panicked, hard knock to the door, and then followed by one maybe to seconds of pause for only another burst to fly through. I got up drowsily I don't know who this was, but the titans better be rising again if they must wake me. I swung open the door to see a fidgeting Leo Valdez, he look nervous. I frowned and thought why does he look so panicked and it seemed he was being more ADHD than usual which was saying something.

Leo said in a hushed tone," Percy I need your help." He looked around as if he were hiding from something. "Can I come inside please?" I beckoned him inside and he slipped in. Then he closed all the shades and took a peak outside before looking over at me. It was about one in the morning at this point and I was tired.

I asked," Leo talk now what's going on?" He looked around.

He said," It's after me."

I said," What the hades is after you?"

He replied," A terrorizing monster, which is going to kill me."

I said," Why the hades is it going to kill you, and why did you find the need to come to me, you are kind of the king of running away."

He looked at me with an annoyed did you really face and said," A monster can't explain it would take too long, and I am not the king of running away."

I rolled my eyes and said," Why do you need me?"

He answered me," I needed a powerful demigod if things got messy, and we need to get to the bunker." He took a peek outside, and beckoned me to come over to him by the door.

He said," I lost it okay, now we make a run for the forest, just stay behind me and don't get left behind." With that he slowly opened the door and ran out towards the forest. I didn't know why, but I followed him for some insane reason, maybe Mr. D was getting to me. He ran right into the woods I was right behind him.

We ran through the dark forest, it was much creepier at night. He ran right through not stopping for a second, and I kept up with him easily. We made it to the bunker and Leo quickly ran in and shut the door.

He then said," Computer distress code BNK3R." Immediately I heard many metallic clanks and clicks and the sound of many doors shutting. Leo led me into what looked like a basement. The door way to this basement was hidden behind many crates. We entered and he hit another button, I again then heard the doors closing off the outside world. He led me through a large metal corridor and into a small room. He then closed a submarine style door.

I was shocked with how many security measures he had I asked," Why do you have all this?"

He said," I always have a backup plan." Then the entire room was shook by a massive lightning bolt, the thunder afterwards left my ears ringing.

Leo looked terrified and muttered," Oh hades it found us." He looked around, and I heard large pounds on the metal doors to the bunker. I was starting to get scarred; the pounding continued whatever it was powerful. Another massive lightning bolt and I heard the massive front doors fall. Whatever the hell it was it was throwing things around looking for us. The next sound made my stomach drop the door to the basement had fallen and the things large footsteps were coming towards us. Leo and I were both terrified of what was behind the door. Pounding rung out from the door. This was not going to be good, and I grabbed riptide. The door fell over and I couldn't get a good look at the monster. It walked into the small room, and I was shocked. It was wearing a silver uniform, had electric blue eyes, and messy black short hair.

I said," Thalia, is that you?" She nodded

She said," Valdez, I have you cornered, now give me my knife back." she out stretched her arm for her knife. Leo slowly and shakily handed Thalia her knife, and quickly grabbed a nearby traffic cone.

He said," Protect me cone." Thalia walked up and punched Leo in the stomach really hard, and he fell to the floor.

I said," Leo you're an idiot and I'm going to sleep." With that Thalia and left without any more words.

**I'm sorry I took so long and for my grammar, and how bad this chapter sucked so hard. Anyway I'll try to update more, so till next time.**


End file.
